Ninja Crisis
by Champster
Summary: Not long after the multiversal threat, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles now team up with another group of ninjas from a different universe, the Science Ninja Team, to fight against the combine forces of Galactor and the Foot Clan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Gatchaman. They're owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chain of Events

Utoland, the city where the White Shadow resides. This city finds itself terrorized by the evil organization known as Galactor, only to be beaten by the Science Ninja Team numerous times.

However, today was a starting of events neither side would ever forget.

Inside of one of Galactor's giant mechas which is in a shape of a scorpion, the Science Ninja Team checks through the ship to find Galactor's lead terrorist, Berg Katse. Finally, they corner him in the main base of the mecha.

"Katse!" says the team's leader, Ken the Eagle. "This time, you won't get away! It's time we unmask you once and for all!"

"You think this is the end of it, Gatchaman?" says Katse.

"Forget about unmasking him, Ken!" says the team's second in-command, Joe the Condor. "Just to make sure he doesn't get away, let's just end it all right here!" he says as he pulls out his gun.

"Not yet, Joe! I want to see just what this guy looks like first!" said Ken.

Just as Ken approaches Katse, Galactor members show up behind the team, pointing their guns at them. "Oh no!" said the team's explosive expert, Jun the Swan. "Katse must've already had his men ready!"

"Don't worry team. We can do this. Just make sure Katse doesn't escape again." said Ken. The youngest member, Jinpei the Swallow, then turns to look at Katse, who is about to escape using a glass-made elevator.

"Good luck, team!" says a laughing Katse as he's about to walk in.

"Oh no you don't!" says Joe as he turns to shoot at Katse. As soon as he does that, the Galactor men open fire, missing their targets in the process. However, they shoot at the mecha's many control buttons, which causes the mecha to go out of control.

"You fools! You're messing up the transdimensional portal I created!" yells Katse.

"Transdimensional portal?" says the team's pilot, Ryu the Owl. "What the heck is that?" says Jinpei.

Lightning starts surging all around the mecha as it shakes and every one began losing their balance.

"What's going on, big sis!?" says Jinpei. "I don't know!" says Jun. "Just hold on!"

As the mecha continues to shake out of control, not even Berg Katse could make his escape. Finally, it disappears as if it exploded.

One day later.

In the sewers of Manhattan, there reside four Ninja Turtles and their master, Splinter. The Ninja Turtles have been battling criminal organizations known as the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons but their main opponent is the Foot Clan's leader, known as the Shredder. On the morning of that day, Splinter watches the news, as it talks about the repairs during a battle three weeks ago. Afterwards, they switch to an unrelated subject about the many Foot Clan members being defeated in a fight.

"Last night, members of the Foot Clan were found beaten by what appeared to be five people dressed up in very unusual superhero-type costumes. These costumes seem to have feathery capes on them." said the female news reporter. They then pull up a clip of the incident. "You can barely see them but what's also unusual is that they seem to be inside of what looks like a tornado. If you were to ask me, it seems more like _they_ were the tornado but we still don't have any information on them."

"The Foot Clan…beaten by five people?" says a surprised Splinter. "No, I know this has nothing to do with those turtles but I'm curious as to who these five fighters are." He then gets up out of his chair. "This seems like something I should inform them anyway."

After he calls for the turtles (Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael) they show up in no time. He then explains to them what he just saw on television.

"Five people dressed up in some weird costumes with bird capes?" says Leonardo. "That's…quite unusual."

"Well at least they were creative with their costumes." says Michelangelo. "Maybe we should do something like that too."

"We don't have time to worry about that, Mike." says Donatello. "I'm also quite curious about this myself, as I've never heard of such a thing."

"Yeah." says Raphael. "Five guys inside of a tornado? Sounds kind of strange but who cares? What's that got to do with us? If anything, that saves us the trouble of beating up the Foot Clan."

"You know, I think Raph's got a point." says Leonardo. "If the Foot Clan is in the middle of a battle already, why should we interfere?"

"All I'm asking to be alert when you're out, my sons." says Master Splinter. "I did not tell you this just so you can slack off. A true ninja should never quit fighting his enemies, for I am sure they are still up to their evil deeds, even if the Shredder has been defeated."

"He's right, guys." says Leonardo. "Even though we defeated the Shredder and with help from some criminals at that, that still doesn't mean that they're on our side. And with guys like Hun still around, the fight is far from over."

"Speaking of Hun, I wonder what he thinks of this." says Donnie.

"I'm not sure about him." said Leo. "But I don't think he likes it either. It'll only be a matter of time before he gets the news, unless he already knows."

At that moment, an alert on the news came up. "This just in: a robbery was just carried out a local tool store. Its unknown who these thugs are but a surveillance camera did manage to catch clips of it happening. Fortunately, nobody was killed."

"Well what do you know? The Purple Dragons are still up to no good." said Donnie.

"Well, it seems like we should get to work after all." says Leo.

"Alright! I could use a good workout anyway!" says Raph.

"Be careful, my sons." says Splinter. "Always stay alert."

On that same night, the Science Ninja Team, now in their normal cloths, wonders around Manhattan.

"This place…looks normal but it doesn't seem familiar at all." says Ryu. "We've been wondering around here for almost two days."

"And without any sleep too." says Jinpei, as he stretches.

"I do remember Katse saying something about a transdimensional portal." says Ken. "Either we're somewhere else on Earth and don't know it or…we're really in another dimension." Ken then looks at wristband, hearing a voice from it.

"G-1, come in." says the voice. "I repeat: G-1, come in."

"This is G-1. Dr. Nambu?" says Ken.

"Where in the world are you?" asks Dr. Nambu.

"I really wish I could answer that, doc but it seems like we're not even _in_ our world." says Ken.

"Well at least we're able to get some reception here." said Joe.

"Care to explain what you meant by that, Ken?" says Nambu.

"Well when we cornered Berg Katse in his mecha, the Galactor members showed up and they destroyed something inside of it." said Ken. "At first, I thought it was gonna explode but Katse said something about a transdimensional portal."

"Wh…what??" said Nambu. "A transdimensional portal? There's no way Katse could have created something like that!"

"Well I'll tell you one thing, doc: this place sure doesn't look familiar." says Joe.

"But it does have a similar…feel." says Jun. "It's almost like we're on a part of Earth or something."

"Listen team, you have to find some way to get back here." says Nambu. "Without you, we can't fight against Galactor."

"Right." said Ken. "But how is that possible? We have no idea where we are!"

The team then walks into a more darker area on the street where they are seen by ten thugs from in between two buildings. Each of these thugs has dragon tattoos on their arms. "Well lookie here." says the long, blue haired thug. "Five chumps on our turf? Let's teach them a lesson."

"Dr. Nambu? Dr. Nambu!" says Ken. "Damn it! We've lost reception!"

"Who were you trying to talk to there, dork?" says a mohawk thug. "Just some voice on your little watch?" The thugs gather round in front of the team.

"Who are these creeps?" says Joe.

Jinpei sees the thugs with their weapons. "Uhh…I don't think these guys are from the welcoming committee." he says.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plans in the making.

In the last Chapter, the Ninja Turtles hear news about the Purple Dragon gang committing a robbery so they set out to fix the problem. Elsewhere, the Science Ninja Team, after being accidentally transported, walks around in an unfamiliar area, looking for a way to get back. However, it seems that they've already run into trouble.

"From the looks of it, I say you guys are thugs." says Ken.

"Kid, do you have any idea who we are?" says the mohawk thug. "We're the Purple Dragons! Nobody crosses us!"

"Yeah!" says a masked thug. "And we don't recall inviting you here."

"Alright guys, you want a fight, you got one!" said Joe. He then runs up to the gang and punches one of the thugs in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that, chump!" says the mohawk thug as he rushes at Joe but is also knocked down. Joe then tries fighting off the rest of the group until the other team members jump in. However, since they're outnumbered and are not in their bird suits, they get the worst of it.

Suddenly, while the thugs stand over the team, they get knocked away from them by descending figures.

"What in the world…!" says the blue-haired thug. They all look up to see who the figures are. It was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"You guys just don't know when to quit, do you?" says Leo.

"I can say the same about you guys!" says the blue-haired thug.

As they clash, the Science Ninja Team slowly gets up and watches as the two sides fight.

"Come on!" says Ken. "Let's get a better view!" They run to the opposite side of the building where they witness the fight going on.

"Pardon me if this sounds nuts but…are those turtles that those thugs are fighting?" asks Joe.

"I…don't know." says Jinpei. "Fighting turtles? I've never seen anything like it." Ken looks closely at the turtles as they fight, impressed at their fighting skills.

"Well what are we gonna do, team?" asks Jun. "Those…turtles just saved us and it's just four of them. That's less than us and we couldn't even do any better."

"You're right, Jun." says Ken. "And now we have to help them out too." Ken raises his fist and says "Bird-Go!" He outfit then changes into the Science Ninja Team outfit.

"Ken?" says Ryu. "We don't even know these guys and you're still gonna go and help them?"

"Even if we are foreign to this world, we should always fight to keep the peace." says Ken. "Now lets go help those…uhh…turtles."

"Right" said the rest of the team. "Bird-Go!" they say and their outfits change into the Science Ninja Team outfit.

Meanwhile, the turtles are still fighting the Purple Dragon thugs but as they're outnumbered, they're taking a while to beat them. "Guys, doesn't it seem like we're going nowhere in this fight?" asks Mikey, who gets knocked out by one of the thugs immediately afterwards.

"I see what you mean, Mikey!" says Raph after he kicks a thug member. "But we don't got any choice!" He then gets knocked from behind.

Leo is fighting two at once and is forced to stay on the defensive until a sudden flying object hits both of the thugs, knocking them down. The flying object was a specially designed boomerang that returned to its owner, Ken the Eagle. Leo then sees the five member team standing together.

The Turtles and the Purple Dragon thugs then shift their attentions to where the boomerang came from. "Who the heck are you guys!" asks one of the thugs.

"We're the Science Ninja Team!" says Ken the Eagle. "We stand up for what's right!" The team then gets into their fighting stances.

The Turtles notices the bird-themed capes they wear, confirming that they were in fact the ones that defeated the Foot Clan members the night before. "Wow!" says Mikey. "Cool superhero outfits."

"Hah!" says the blue-haired thug. "Another group of freaks! We'll take care of you as well!" He then runs over to the Ken and attempts to hit him with his bat but Ken jumps over him and kicks him in the head, knocking him into Ryu, who then knocks the thug back. Together with the Ninja Turtles, the team manages to overpower the rest of the team, except for one thug who hides on the side of a trashcan. Quietly, he talks on his cell-phone, informing his boss of what's going on.

Afterwards, all the thugs are defeated. "Good work, team" says Ken. Right after that, Leo says "Nice work, bros." Both sides then turn around to look at each other.

"Come on guys!" says Leonardo. "Let's get out of this area! We can't be seen by anymore people!" He then looks at the team at again. "You guys should get out of here too. It's too dangerous here." The turtles then leap their ways to the top of the building.

The team looks at each other in confusion. "Talking turtles?" says Joe. "Okay, I think I've seen it all."

"I think it's best that we follow them." says Ken.

"What? Are you serious, Ken?" asked Ryu.

"Of course I am. Besides, we don't know our way around this place so we need help from someone who do. Seeing how those turtle guys just helped us, I think they're the best chance we got."

"Big bro's right" says Jinpei "I don't think those turtles are bad guys."

"All we need is somewhere to settle until we can get back to our headquarters." said Ken. "I'm sure these turtle guys know there way around here pretty good." He then looks up at the turtles. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

After making their way up to the top, the team finally meets up with the turtles.

"Okay, who in the world are you guys?" asks Raph. "And what the shell are you guys wearing?"

"Umm…we're the Science Ninja Team." says Ken. "My name is Ken the Eagle, also known as Gatchaman."

"Science Ninja?" says Donnie says to Mikey. "That's something new."

"Well my name is Leonardo and these are my brothers." says Leo. Each turtle introduce themselves to the team, with the team the doing the same to the turtles afterwards.

"Now we've been around here for a long time, so how come we never heard of you guys before?" asked Leo.

"Well…" says Ryu. "You see…we're new here."

"Yeah." says Jinpei. "We're…from somewhere else."

"Really?" says Donnie. "Like where?" Jinpei and Ryu look up, thinking about what to say.

"I think it would be best we just go on and tell'em." said Joe.

"I agree." says Jun. "What reason do have to keep it a secret?"

"You're both right." says Ken, after closing his eyes.

Raph looks around at his brothers, saying "What the shell are they talking about, guys?"

"Okay, we'll tell you where we come from but first let me ask you something; can you tell us where we are at this moment?" asked Ken.

"Well besides being on top of a building, you're in Manhattan." says Mikey.

Jinpei looks up at Ryu. "Manhattan? Never heard of it." he says.

"Then that could only mean one thing." says Ryu.

"Yeah." says Ken. He then looks at the turtles. "Okay, listen, this is a little something I don't want any of you to tell anyone else."

Master Splinter walks in on the conversation, saying "If it's a secret, then its best we don't talk about it here." The Science Ninja Team look stunned.

"Yes, Master Splinter." says Leo.

"Okay, tell me that I hit my head real hard and that this is all just a weird dream because now I think I'm seeing a talking…rat?" says Ryu.

"We'll get to that another time." says Leo. "Right now, just follow us."

The turtles head to the sewers with the team following them. Inside, Ken explains to the turtles how they ended up in this dimension.

"So let me get this straight." said Leo. "You guys were fighting against your enemies when they accidentally activated a dimensional portal?"

"Yeah." said Ken. "We were so close to unmasking that freak too." said Ken. "If only those Galactor scums didn't interfere."

"This Galactor, do you think they're around here too?" asked Donnie.

"It's possible." said Joe. "I don't think he could have escaped in the condition his mecha was in."

"You know guys, this is all starting to sound too familiar." says Raph.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jinpei.

"Just three weeks ago, we experienced something similar." said Donnie. "We met ourselves from a different dimension."

"Yeah and trust me, I've never seen goof-balls like them before." said Mikey. The turtles and Master Splinter all look at him. "What?" said Mikey.

"Nothing." said the turtles.

"Well anyway, if you've experience this already, then does that mean you can take us back?" asked Joe.

"Sure." said Donnie. "I'll go get the device." Donnie goes to the back to get the device.

"So how did you guys become…turtles…and a rat?" asked Jinpei.

"To make a long story short, we mutated from normal turtles due to some ooze dropped by a boy." said Leo. "Our Master Splinter, who also touched the ooze, found us and raised us to become who we are today."

"Makes sense, I guess." said Ryu. "Does the whole world know about you?"

"Nope." said Raph. "The world wouldn't understand. That's why we remain secret."

"I train these turtles in the ancient arts of ninjutsu." said Splinter. "Therefore, they fight while remaining in the shadows."

"Understandable." says Ken. "And with your great ninjutsu skills, you found us, right?"

"Well that kind of happened by chance." said Mikey. "We were stopping some robbers and after that, we heard some noises going on and found some kids fighting against the Purple Dragon gang."

"That was us." said Jinpei, laughing.

Donnie shows up with the transportal stick. "Here it is." says Donnie, as he shows the team.

"That's the device?" asked Jinpei.

"It looks like a flashlight." said Jun.

"It's more than just a mere flashlight." said Donnie. "With this, you can go to many different dimensions. You can also view them too. Watch." He then turns the stick towards the wall and turned the light switch on to view a different universe, the 1987 TMNT verse. "See?"

"Cool! It's like watching TV or something." said Jinpei. Donnie then switches to numerous different universes, such as the Live Action verse, the Turtle Prime (Mirage) verse, the 3D verse, and even the TMNT anime verse. He then continues to switch to other universes before finally switching to the Gatchaman universe.

"Wait!" said Ken. "I think that's our world there."

"Yeah." said Jun. "That looks like my bar too."

"So after this, what do we do next?" asked Joe.

"With this device, I could just easily zap you back to your place." said Donnie. "So are you guys ready to go?"

"Not yet." said Ken. He then looks on his wristband. "Dr. Nambu?"

"Hey, what's that?" said Raph. "Is that some kind recording watch or something?"

"No, actually, it's what we use to change our gear." said Ken. "It's also a transmitter."

"That's awesome!" said Mikey. "Hey guys, why don't we…"

"Don't even think about, Mikey!" said Raphael.

Ken then looks back at his wristband. "Dr. Nambu?"

"Yes Gatchaman, come in." said Nambu.

"Sorry. We were cut off earlier. Have you been able to detect any trouble from Galactor lately?"

"No, I'm afraid not. What about you guys? Have you been able to find a way back?"

"Yes we have. But we're not ready to come just yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Yeah Ken." said Joe. "Why can't we go back?"

"Just think, guys." said Ken. "We weren't the only ones in that mecha. Berg Katse and some of his Galactor members were in there too."

"Which means…" says Jinpei.

"Which means that they could also be around here too." said Ken.

Joe then gets up out of his seat. "Well what are we waiting for?" says Joe. "Let's go find him and kick his tail!"

"Umm…guys I hate to interrupt but who is this Katse dude?" asked Mickey.

"He's a dangerous terrorist who leads Galactor." says Ken. "We have to find him before he either escapes or start attacking the city."

"Then we'll go with you guys!" said Leo.

"Really?" said Jun.

"Of course." said Leo. "I promise we'll do our best to stop this madman and his organization."

"Yeah!" says Raph. "Nobody is gonna come to our home and mess it up!"

"Well Doctor?" says Ken. "We got some guys here who want to come along for the ride. Is that okay with you?"

"If these people are trustworthy, then I'm all for it." said Dr. Nambu.

"Okay. Thanks Doc." said Ken.

"I pray for you and your friends' success, team."

"Be careful, everyone." said Master Splinter. "I have faith all of you. Always remember the ways of the ninja."

"Yes, sir." said Ken.

"We won't let you down, master." said Leo.

At the Foot Headquarters, Berg Katse and his Galactor members appear before the place, not knowing what place they're at.

"Grr!" said Katse. "If only our mecha wasn't so damaged when we got here, we would have been back to Earth!" He then calms down a bit. "But it doesn't really matter. As long as the Science Ninja Team isn't too far out of our grasp, I could still crush them!"

Suddenly, the door opens with Foot Ninjas jumping forward in front of them, with their katannas drawn. The Galactor members point their guns at the ninjas. Then out comes their current leader, Karai.

"This is the home of the Foot Clan! What brings you to this place, intruders?" she said.

"Hold your fire!" said Katse, to his followers. He then walks up to Karai and bows in front of her. "Greetings, young lady. I am Berg Katse, commander of Galactor." Karai then kicks Katse in the chest, knocking him down. The Galactor members are ready to open fire, as the Foot Clan is ready to attack.

"Leave this place before it's too late!" said Karai.

"Uhh…wait!" Katse says, getting up. "We're not here to fight! We're here for help!"

"Help?" asked Karai. "What do you mean 'help'?"

"Well…have you heard of the news where these people dressed up in outfits with bird-like capes, attacking ninjas?" asked Katse.

"Yes." said Karai. "Those were Foot Ninjas that were defeated."

"Well as you know, it's been big news everywhere. I just would like let you know that these are new ninjas that are a big threat to your society. They should be eliminated immediately and you can't do it all by yourself. You'll need someone like me." said Katse.

"And why should we trust you?" asked Karai.

"Because I know more about these ninjas. They, like me, are not from this world." Katse replied.

"What did you say?" said Karai.

"Yes." said Katse. "We're from a different world that is quite similar to this one. Those ninjas are nothing but trouble, and there's no doubt in my mind that they will come after you as well. So what do you say we work together and take them out?"

Karai then points her katanna at Katse, saying "If you dare deceive the Foot Clan, you'll be punished for it."

"Understood." said Katse. In his mind, he believes things are going according to plan; without the God Phoenix, he believes the Science Ninja Team is powerless and thus, would be unprepared for his next attack on them, which would surely get rid of them for good. He would then get rid of Karai, take over the Foot Clan and rule both Earths, pleasing his leader, Leader X.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nowhere to Run

The Science Ninja Team and the Ninja Turtles have both set out to look for Berg Katse and his Galactor members. On that same night, Katse and his Galactor men have joined forces another notorious organization, the Foot Clan, headed by Karai.

Hours later that night, the Ninja Turtles and the Science Ninja Team are still lurking in the shadows either on ground or on top of the buildings, looking for Galactor. All of them meet up in front of April O'Neal's apartment window, with apparently no luck in finding Galactor.

"Sorry, dudes." said Mikey. "Nothing came up."

"Did anybody see anything suspicious, at least?" said Ken. Everyone shrug. "Blast it!" he said.

"What if he already escaped?" asked Jinpei.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." said Raph.

"I don't think he's escaped." said Ken. "Dr. Nambu said that he didn't notice any strange activity."

"That means we can't give up." said Leo. "We have to keep looking until we find them."

"You're right, Leonardo." said Ken. "As long as we have a chance, we can't stop."

April, who is talking to Casey inside of her apartment, notices the nine ninjas talking right outside. "Hey, Casey, look." she says, as she points toward outside the window. Casey turns to look and see them talking too.

"Hey, it's those guys and they're talking to…guys in weird outfits?" said Casey.

She then walks to open the apartment window to get their attentions. "Hey guys!" she says. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" says Joe. "Who is she?"

"That's our friend April." said Donnie. Casey then walks beside April. "And that's our other friend, Casey."

"So you do have human friends?" said Jun.

"Yeah. Well…just those two, really." said Donnie.

"What are you guys doing here this late?" asked April. "And who are they?"

"They're the Science Ninja Team." said Leo. "We're helping them find this criminal organization called Galactor."

"Galactor?" asked April. "Never heard of them."

Casey looks at the capes on the Science Ninja Team, recognizing them from the news. "Hey, are you the same guys that took out some of those Foot Ninjas last night?"

"Yeah, that was us." said Ken.

"Not bad!" said Casey. "Maybe next time I'll kick some tail with you guys."

"Yeah, maybe next time, Casey." said Leo.

"I do think it's time we rest up." said Donnie. "We gotta save some energy if we are to look for them tomorrow."

Ryu and Jinpei both yawn. "Yeah, I agree with Donatello." said Jinpei. "We should really be getting some sleep."

"Then we'll be heading back to the sewer." said Leo.

"The sewer?" said Jinpei. "I don't want to sleep in a sewer!"

"Relax, Jinpei." said Ken. "Remember, it's more like a house than a sewer anyway. We'll be just fine there."

"Crud!" said an angry Jinpei.

"See ya guys." Leo said to April and Casey. "If we need any help, we'll come back."

The nine ninjas head back to the sewer, unaware that they're being spotted by a Foot Ninja, who is just across the street in on top of another building. Silently, he calls Karai.

"Master Karai, I've spotted them." he says. "They seem to be with the ninja turtles as well."

"The Ninja Turtles?" said a surprised Karai. "But I made a truce with them."

"Well it seems they may have terminated that truce." said the ninja.

"Fine!" said Karai. "Tomorrow, we will strike first. Find Hun and inform him of this, for we will surely need his help."

"Gotcha!" says the ninja. Both hang up. Katse, who just happened to be nearby, walks up to Karai.

"May I ask what's the problem?" said Katse. "You seem kind of concern."

"It's those science ninjas. They've teamed up with four others." said Karai.

"What?" said an angry Katse. "Those fools are making a move?" Karai turns around to look at Katse. "Oh I'm not worried." He then thinks up an idea. "Hey, I got it! In the mean time, we could repair our mecha to destroy those nine pests!"

"Mecha?" asked Karai.

"Yes! Mecha! These are huge artificial beings that we use to fight against the Science Ninja Team. Normally, they would use their little ship called the God Phoenix to battle them but as of now, they're unable to use it. So I say we start repairing this one right now while we still have a chance. What do you say?"

Karai looks down for a second. "Fine! You may repair this…mecha." She takes out her katanna and points it to Katse's throat. "But only if you don't harm anyone else. Are we clear?" Katse looks angry for a little bit, stalling on his answer. "Uhh…yes. We will indeed use it only on the Science Ninja Team and their friends." He then turns around in anger, swearing that he would get rid of Karai as soon as possible.

The next day, inside the sewer home of the turtles and their master, the turtles practice their fighting abilities as the Science Ninja Team and Splinter watch.

"Hey, they're not so bad." said Joe. "Makes me wanna get some of that action."

"You know, I think when we get back, we should do more training too." said Jun.

"Yeah." said Jinpei. "I use to think training was boring but these guys make it seem fun."

"I train these turtles to achieve great perfection in their art." said Master Splinter. "Both youth and experience can make a great warrior. You five are ninjas too so also remember that." Ken starts think about how Master Splinter reminds him of a grandfather.

During the training, Leonardo gets the best of Raphael, disarming him of one of his sais. "You're still a little too aggressive, Raph." said Leo.

"Oh so you think you're somehow good enough to tell me of my actions!" said Raph.

"I'm only telling you this so you won't lose in your next fight!" said Leo.

Raphael picks up his sai. "And I suppose you're gonna stand there and lecture somebody when you got the better of them! You know, I could have disarmed you while you were talking!"

"Oh boy, here they go again." said Mikey. "Just too bad there's no pizza around to enjoy it."

"Well on the bright side, we've seen worse arguments than this." said Donnie. "It might not get any worse."

"Haha those two going at it." said Jinpei. "Remind me of Ken and Joe."

As he watches the turtles practice, Ken's wristband lights up.

"This is G-1. Over." he says.

"Gatchaman, have you been able to find anything?" asked Dr. Nambu.

"Not yet doc. We tried our best last night but nothing came up. We'll check again, shortly after our friends finish their training."

"Be careful Gatchaman. Don't get careless out there. Remember to be aware of anything suspicious. I still have my faith in you and the others, including your friends. So does the ISO."

"Right. I promise we'll find them."

"Umm…Ken?" said Mikey. "I hate to be a bother but just how many names _do_ you have? You said you were Ken the Eagle, then you said you were Gatchaman, and now you're G-1?"

"Look, don't worry about the names, okay?" said Ken. "Just call me Ken."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie all walk over to the Science Ninja Team. "Well I think we did enough training…and argument for today." said Leo. "Now we're ready to go search some more."

"Okay. Let's get ready team." said Ken. "Bird-Go!" said the team, in which their normal cloths changed into their Gatchaman outfit. "C'mon everyone, let's go!" The Science Ninjas then head out of the sewer.

"Ha!" said Mikey. "I just love it when they do that!" He then imitates them, saying "Turtle-Go! C'mon everyone, let's go!" He then follows after the team.

"Well that's Mikey for you; always digging the superhero stuff." said Donnie.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Raph. "Sometimes, it's because of him is why I'd rather see the superhero get beaten."

As Leonardo walks out, he stops and turns to his master. "Master, we promise not to let you down." he said. "We'll come through, no matter what."

"That is well said." said Splinter. "Now hurry, son! Do not get left behind." Leo nods and leaves with the others.

Shortly afterwards, during the search, the turtles and the team stop to talk on top of a nearby building.

"I think this time, we should all stick together." said Leo. "I realize that it was a bit too risky to go our separate ways last night. There's no telling who could be out looking at us."

"Maybe you got a point." said Ken. "We're all a team after all so if we go down, we go down together."

"And surely you all will!" said a voice. It was a Foot Ninja, who is then joined by other Foot Clan members.

"Who are these creeps?" asked Ken.

"It's the Foot Ninja Clan!" said Leo. "But what do they want with us now?"

Jinpei looks at the symbol on the Foot Ninja's outfit. "Hey, it's another of those ninja guys from the other night! So is this a revenge thing or something?"

"I don't know what their reasons are but if it means nothing but trouble then I couldn't care less!" said Raph.

"You got that right, Raph." said Joe.

One of the Foot Ninjas start attacking Ken first, who easily dispatches him. The others hold their own against the other Foot Ninjas, making good use of their weapons. Most of them were even outnumbered but still manage to come out on top, especially Leonardo, who managed to take out three at once.

Once they took out a good number of the ninjas, it seemed as though the fight was over. "Yes!" said Jinpei. "We're unstoppable as a team! Take that, low class ninjas! "

"Oh boy!" said Raph. "He's like a mini-version of Mikey."

"Then why don't I shut him up, then?" said a voice. It was the leader of the Purple Dragon gang, Hun.

"Who's Mr. Hulkenstein?" asked Joe.

"It's Hun!" said Leo. "He's the leader of the Purple Dragons. But what does he want with us?"

Hun then jumps into the group, with a ground punch that everyone avoids.

"What do you want with us, Hun?"

"I think you already know, turtle!" said Hun.

"What are you talking about?" said Leo.

"It's you and your new friends!" said Hun. "I don't think I need to explain any further!"

"You guys think it has to do with last night?" asked Mikey.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it ain't making Hun like us at this moment." said Raph.

Raph then attacks Hun with a jump kick in which Hun blocks and counters with a kick his own that knocks Raph away. Donnie attacks him with his bō staff but Hun avoids and respond with a kick to the chest that knocks Donnie back. Hun then turns his attention to Ken, who throws his boomerang at him. Hun not only dodges but catches it at the same time, much to the surprise of Ken. Hun throws the boomerang back at Ken, who dodges it and catches it as it comes back. Joe jumps from behind Ken and throws a few feather shurikens at Hun, who dodges and swaps them away. Not impressed, Joe throws a few body shots at Hun after he lands, ending with a punch to the face. However, Hun isn't fazed by the hits and knocks Joe down.

"Damn it!" said Joe.

Mikey attempts to use his nunchuku on Hun. Hun avoids again, before finally catching one of Mikey's hands, twisting it behind him and kicks him in the back, knocking him into Raph and Donnie.

Ryu then attempts to attack Hun but Hun once again avoids. Ryu and Hun are then caught up in a hand struggle, testing each others strength. "You're pretty strong for a ninja but you lack speed!" said Hun, starts punching Ryu, following with a jump kick to the face.

"Ryu!" yells Ken. He then runs up to Ryu.

"Be careful, Ken!" said Ryu. "He's a lot stronger than you think!"

Hun then turns his attention to Jun and Jinpei. They both use their weapons (yoyos for Jun, bolos for Jinpei), however, neither weapons hit him. Hun walks over, as the two are cornered, preparing to attack them.

"Jun! Jinpei!" yells Ken. He then throws his boomerang at Hun a second time, this time successfully hitting him in the back of head, stunning him. Leo then takes the opportunity to do a double jump kick at Hun, knocking him back. Joe follows with a few more punches to the body, which now seems to be affecting him.

Now with Hun standing on the edge of the building, Leo and Ken both jump into the air, each delivering a kick to Hun's face, knocking him off of the building. "Crud!" says Hun, as he falls into an open trashcan.

Ken and Leo walk to edge of the building to look at the unconscious Hun. "I wonder what made him attack us all of a sudden." said Leo. "There has to be a reason for that."

"Well it was his gang that we beat the other day." said Ken.

"I think there's something more to it." said Leo. "Either he was after something or someone sent him here."

"Not bad, Gatchaman!" said a voice. Everyone looked to the side on the next building on each side. They see both Foot and Galactor members pointing their guns at them.

"More Foot members!" said Leo.

"And Galactor!" said Ken.

"So those guys in the green are part of Galactor, huh?" asked Raph.

"That's them!" said Joe.

"Now I think it's time we eliminate you and your friends for good!" said the Galactor member. The Foot and Galactor members open fire at the ninjas, who dodges all of the bullets. Raphael jumps into the air and comes down with a fast sai slash that not even the Galactor member saw. He then dispatches the others next to him while Joe takes out the members on the other side with feather shurikens and hard punches, knocking them off the building.

"That takes care of that!" said Raph. He and Joe then return to the center building.

"Galactor and this Foot Clan working together?" said Jun. "How in the world did that turn out?"

"Do you guys know who's behind this Foot Clan?" asked Ken.

"Well currently, their leader is a female fighter named Karai." said Donnie. "Before that, there was this guy named Shredder and he was defeated three weeks ago."

"Yeah." said Mikey. "Shredder was downright evil. He even tried to destroy the entire world, including himself, just to kill us. Even Karai helped us out against him."

"So why would this Karai lady want to come after us?" asked Joe.

"That's what I'm wondering." said Leo. "She's nothing like the Shredder and she's an honorable person too. There's no reason for her come after us, unless this Katse guy's got something to do with it."

"Hey, that's it!" said Ryu. "Katse could be the real reason for all of this!"

"You both got a point." said Ken. "Katse would side with anybody to get at us."

"So in the meantime, what should we do?" asked Joe.

"Well I think I remember where the Foot's headquarter is." said Leo. "Maybe that's where Katse is staying."

"Yeah!" said Jinpei. "Then maybe we can go there and finally put an end to that jerk!"

"Now Jinpei, you must not get too excited." said Jun.

"I wish it was that simple Jinpei but I'm afraid it's not." said Ken.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Jinpei.

"If Katse _and_ his Galactor members have joined with this Foot Clan, then that means we're largely outnumbered. We'll be at a big disadvantage."

"Then lets just get the God Phoenix and nuke that place with some Bird Missiles!" said Joe.

"We can't do that either, Joe." said Ken. "If take out Katse like that, then we'll never get the location of Galactor's base."

"The God Phoenix?" asked Mikey. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a ship that we use to fight against enemy mecha." said Ken. "It's a highly advance ship too."

"Cool! I wanna go for a ride in that thing!" said Mikey. Science Ninja Team looks around at each other, almost as if they're about laugh.

As that's going on, they're being spotted once again by a Foot Ninja. He then calls Karai again, informing her of Hun's failure. Karai then prepares for her next strike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deception Revealed

Karai had sent Hun, Galactor members, and Foot Ninjas to destroy the Ninja Turtles and the Science Ninja Team. After a long hard fought battle, the nine heroes manage to defeat their enemies, including Hun. Karai now plans for the next strike but unbeknowist to her, Berg Katse has other plans.

"It seems that Hun has failed us." said Karai, as she hung up her cell phone. "It's time we take drastic action against those fools!" She then turns to walk to Katse, who is secretly talking to one of the Galactor members.

"How long are we gonna be here, Lord Katse?" asked the Galactor member.

"Shh!" said Katse. "Not long. Soon, we'll get rid her once our mecha is ready."

"Katse!" said Karai. "How are the repairs coming on that mecha?"

"It's coming just fine. The repairs are nearly done."

"Have your men been spotted?"

"Of course not."

"Good! Soon we'll start our next strike. Ninjas, be prepared!"

Later that day, the team and turtles head back the sewers to tell Master Splinter about what that has happened.

"So the Foot Ninjas are on the attack?" said Splinter. "I am not surprised but why would they do something like this?"

"We don't know, master." said Leo. "We do, however, believe that this Katse guy's got something to do with it."

"Yeah, it's possible that that guy might be the main one behind it all." said Raph.

"Are there any kind of technology that can be used to stop both Galactor and the Foot Clan?" asked Ken.

"Sorry dude, we were trained to only use our ninja skills to get the job done." said Mikey.

"Wait, I got an idea." said Donnie. "Let's go to April's tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she could help us out on trying to stop them."

"I hope this works." said Joe. "There's nothing that satisfies me more than taking down Galactor."

"Please be careful." said Splinter. "Now that they've found you, I'm sure that they would strike again. Do not let them take you out by surprise."

"We'll do our best, master." said Leo.

The next day, when the nine fighters head to April's apartment, they are once again spotted, this time by a group of ninjas and Galactor members, all who then would make their move.

The nine ninjas, now inside of the apartment, tell April and Casey all that has happened, just as they had told Splinter. "Let me get this straight: the Foot Clan and Galactor have both joined forces just to get the nine of you?" asked April. "How can all of you fight off that many members?"

"Yeah guys." said Casey. "You need someone like me. I'd be happy to kick some butt with you guys."

"I don't see why not." said Raph.

"Yeah, I guess he's good enough." said Mikey.

"Hey April, you think you can help us out with some new scientific tricks?" asked Donnie. "I'm willing to help out too."

"Well lets see." said April. She then starts typing something on her computer but as soon as she does, a group of bullet flies through her window, missing everyone. Jinpei peeps outside, seeing a group of Galactor members pointing their guns at them.

"Damn it!" said Ken. "They're back!" Ken then opens the window and attacks the Galactor members. He is then followed by the turtles and the rest of the team.

After Casey gets his gear, he then walks up to April. "Find some place to hide! I got some butt kicking to do!" he said. He then goes through the window, joining the others in the brawl.

All ten fighters take out the Foot Ninjas and Galactor members with their fighting abilities. After taking out a large number of them, however, Karai shows up.

"Karai!" said Leo.

"You've joined with the enemy and now you'll pay!" said Karai as she launches towards the group. They all avoid her attack, however. She then comes after Leo, fighting evenly until she kicks him in the chest. Joe runs and grabs her from behind.

"Just tell us why you're after us and then maybe I'll think about how hard I'm gonna hit you!" said Joe. However, Karai responds with an elbow to the rib, causing Joe to let go. She then kicks him away as well. Raph jumps with his sai, but is not doing any better than Leo, and gets kicked away too. Jun and Jinpei both come in to attack but they're unable to land hits and are both easily taken out. Donnie uses his staff to fight against her but is outfought by the female warrior. She then goes after Ken, slashing at him but he avoids the hits. However, he receives a small cut on his cheek from the hits. Ken is now ready to fight back and is about to throw his boomerang as Karai prepares for her next slash. Leo, however, interferes, and stops her slash with his katanna.

"Karai, stop this!" said Leo. "We're not your enemies anymore!" However, she kicks him away during the sword struggle. She then turns around to Mikey, Casey, and Ryu, but Leo once again intervenes.

"Karai…!" he said. "Was it Katse that sent you here? Whatever he told you was a lie!" After hearing those words, Karai finally backs off.

"What do you mean?" said Karai.

"You've teamed up with Galactor, have you?" asked Leo.

"Yes!" said Karai. "Katse told me that the people you teamed up with are ninjas trying to take over our society and I've come to teach them a lesson."

"I knew it!" said Ken. "Katse lied just to get back at us!"

"What do you mean?!" said an angry Karai.

"Lady, we didn't come to take over a society." said Joe. "We got here by accident, thanks to Katse's transdimensional portal."

"Yeah and it's Galactor who's the real threat!" said Jinpei.

"Lies!" said Karai. "All lies!"

"No, it's the truth, Karai." said Mikey. "Just ask the guys behind you." he said as he pointed behind Karai. She turns look across to the other building and sees three Galactor members pointing their guns at her, ready to open fire. However, Ken throws his boomerang that hits all three of them, knocking them off the building.

"What…what in the…?" said a shocked Karai.

"All this time, the real enemy was right there with you, Karai." said Leo.

"How…how could I have been deceived?" said Karai.

"We don't have time for that!" said Raph. "Let's just find this scum and kick the mess out of him!"

"Yeah, Raph's right." said Casey. "No time to feel sorry for yourself. We gotta get this guy before he gets us."

"Yeah, now take us to your headquarters!" said Ken.

Karai looks around, as if she has no choice. "Fine." she said. "I'll take all of you to the Foot Headquarters."

"Thanks, Karai." said Leo.

As Karai is about to lead them to her headquarters, Berg Katse, now in his fully repaired scorpion mecha, is ready to start activate it.

"This foolish woman thinks she's got control of me but I'll show her how wrong she is!" said Katse. "Galactor members, let the game begin!" The Galactor members then activate the scorpion mecha, controlling it to move towards and through the streets. Screaming citizens run to evacuate the area.

The fighters, along with a few Foot Ninjas, head to the Foot Headquarters when they suddenly see a giant figure coming through the streets, shooting laser beams at different buildings.

"Uuh…guys, when did giant laser shooting scorpions exist??" asked Mikey. "Because I sure don't recall such a thing!"

"It's Katse's scorpion mecha!" said Ken. "And it's heading straight for us!"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The God Phoenix Strikes Back

Because of the deceiving lips of Berg Katse, Karai has her sights set on the Ninja Turtles and the Science Ninja Team. It wasn't until during her attack on them that she realized the truth. Now she's teamed up with enemies to take out the real threat but Katse's scorpion mecha now fully repaired, is it too late?

"There must be something we can do!" said Leo.

"We'll do what we can!" said Karai. "You all form up your own plan in the meantime!" She, along with a few Foot Clan members, then fled the scene.

"Karai!" yells Leo but she continues to leave.

"We need the God Phoenix!" said Ken. "Donnie, do you have that transdimensional portal stick?"

"Yeah, it's right here!" said Donnie, as he shows it to Ken.

"Use it to take us to our world! Quick!" said Ken.

"Right!" said Donnie.

As Donnie pushes the button, they are transported to the Gatchaman universe, where they are between two buildings.

"Yes, we're back!" said Ken. "This is definitely our world!"

Jinpei sighs. "Boy, it's good to be back home." he said.

"So…this is your world?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, Mike." said Joe. "Not much different from yours, huh?"

"I don't know." said Mikey. "Something about it feels kind of…strange"

"We have no time discuss things like that." said Ken. "C'mon everybody, let's head to the ISO Headquarters."

"Wait Ken, what about us?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah." said Raph. "I'm pretty sure that walking, talking turtles don't exist in your world."

"They're right, Ken." said Jun. "How are we gonna explain this to Dr. Nambu?" Ken closes his eyes, as if to think deeply about it.

Later, at ISO Headquarters, the turtles and team meet with Dr. Nambu. After introducing the turtles to Nambu, Ken then fills him in on everything that's happened so far.

"So doc, the best way to do this is to use the God Phoenix." said Ken. "As of now, that's the only way to save their world. What do you say?"

"Well…I'm surprised you didn't already tell me that your allies were walking, talking turtles." said Nambu. The turtles then look at each other, as if they're disappointed. "But I'm glad you've found allies that are trustworthy." he finished.

"I'm impressed at the technology of this place." said Donnie as he looks around. "Very scientific."

"Yes." said Nambu. "We at the ISO use our scientific knowledge for many things, including fighting enemies."

"Wow! Very interesting." said Donnie.

"Team, I'm very grateful that you've nearly solved the problem without using the God Phoenix but it seems that that's what it comes down to." said Nambu. "Therefore, I will allow you launch the God Phoenix."

"Roger!" said the team. Mikey also says "Roger" although Raph slaps him in the head for obviously being silly.

"I pray for your success, team. All of you." said Nambu.

"We'll try to be as much help as possible, Doctor." said Leo.

"Well said, Leonardo." said Nambu. "Good luck."

The team then uses their vehicles to launch the God Phoenix. The turtles hop on board shortly afterwards.

"Amazing!" said Donnie. "I just love the design of this ship and how it can be formed. With different vehicles and everything? Outstanding"

"Pretty neat, huh?" asked Joe. "This ship can also be a deadly weapon against enemies, especially enemy mechas, which is why we use this ship for our missions."

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" said Raph. "Enough with the infatuation! We got something more important to worry about…like saving our world?"

"He's right, guys." said Leo. "Katse is ruining the city as we speak. Donnie, use the stick to send us back."

"Right." said Donnie. He then pushes the button that sends them back to the TMNT universe.

As they are sent there, the street is in ruins with many buildings destroyed. Katse's scorpion mecha is in a nearby desert where many people are using different kinds of firearms to destroy it, but with no hope. Even Hun and his gang unsuccessfully try to destroy it. "Nobody comes to our world and ruin it!" said Hun.

Katse laughs as many people are unsuccessful at destroying his mecha. "These fools are hopeless! They're no match for my creations!" he said. "Soon, this world will know the name of Galactor and they will bow to me!"

Karai and her Foot Clan members watch in anger as the chaos continues. "Katse, I will take your life when I get the chance! I swear it!"

Casey and April are stand in the middle of the ruined street, watching many forces try to take out the scorpion mecha. "There has to be a way to stop this!" said April. "And where are the turtles? And the Science Ninja Team?" She then turns to look at Casey. "You don't think they could have…been…"

"I don't think so, April." said Casey. He then looks up in the sky. "But at least we're getting some more backup." he says, pointing at the God Phoenix.

April also looks up. "What kind of ship is that?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Who cares?" asked Casey. "They're on our side, right?"

The God Phoenix approaches the scorpion mecha, flying over and then in front of it.

"What?" said an angry Katse. "The God Phoenix? I thought that ship was still in our world! Blast it! How did they get it!"

"I bet Katse isn't too happy to see us." said Ryu.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Raph.

"We light that thing up with some Bird Missiles." said Joe. He quickly runs to an area where a small red button is cover under a glass cover. He removes the cover and pushes the red button, which shoots a missile from the ship to the mecha, destroying the tail.

"Joe, why did you shoot the Bird Missile without my permission!" said Ken.

"Because that's the only way we can beat this thing, Ken." said Joe. "Trust me!"

Joe continues to the push the button, sending more Bird Missiles at the mecha, destroying its limbs. Ken then runs to stop Joe before he destroys the main base where Katse is at.

"That's enough, Joe!" yells Ken. "If you destroy the base, you'll destroy Katse and we'll never find Galactor's headquarters!"

"So then what are you gonna do?" asked Mikey.

"I'm gonna bring this madman to justice with my own hands." said Ken.

"Oh boy, I'd love to see how you're gonna pull this out." said Joe, sarcastically.

Ken stands in the middle of the room. "Ryu, land us near the scorpion-mecha!"

"Got it!" said Ryu. The God Phoenix then fly near the mecha, in which Ken jumps out of the God Phoenix and on top of the main part of the mecha. As he's stands in front of the entrance, Galactor members open the door, opening fire at Ken. He avoids the bullets and disposes the members before he makes his way in.

While he's doing that, the Ninja Turtles are now prepared to get out of the ship. "I'm pretty sure you guys got it from here." said Leo. "It was nice working with you guys."

"You guys are leaving? But why?" asked Jinpei.

"Well there's nothing much else we can do." said Leo. "We've cleared up the confusion, caught Katse. I think it's about time we go our separate ways from here."

"Ah too bad." said Joe. "Well we appreciate the help anyways. Thanks."

"No problem, Joe." said Raph.

After the turtles get out of the ship, they all walk to the now empty street, not too far from where they left the Science Ninja Team. However, as they walk, they are being watched by a dark figure with glowing red eyes. The dark figure makes an evil laugh which catches the turtles' attentions.

"That laugh sounds too familiar." said Donnie.

"Yeah, largely because it belongs to a familiar person." said Leo.

"So then let's shut that laugh up!" said Raph, as he takes out his sais.

"Then you'll have to shut him up…again." said Mikey, as he points to the top of a building where the dark figure is standing.

"It's…the Shredder!" said Leo.

"Now how did he come back this time!" said Raph. "I'm really tired of him!"

"Yes, I have returned turtles! And this time, the results would be different!" said Shredder.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Battle Against The Shredder

The nine ninjas have successfully stopped Berg Katse in his scorpion-mecha. With the battle seemingly over, the turtles part ways from the Science Ninja Team but soon after they do, they run into an old foe. It's the Shredder and he's come back for revenge.

"So you survived after all!" said Leo. "But how…?"

The Shredder chuckles. "If you want to know then I will gladly tell you." he said. "My armor was destroyed by that blast but I was simply knocked out. When I came too, I found the body of my Prime counterpart. Fortunately, the members of the Foot Clan also came and found both the body and me. I manage to convince them that I was the Shredder's true spirit and ordered them to enhance the Prime armor to become more like my own. I also ordered them to use their great technology to create a transdimensional portal so that I can travel to my own universe. I thought that since it happened in other universes, it can happen in this one as well and it sure did. Perhaps you know the rest from here."

"Darn! We were so close to getting rid of you!" said Leo.

"And now it's time that I get rid of you!" said Shredder.

Back at the God Phoenix, Ryu notices the turtles meeting with the Shredder. "Hey look!"

"What is it, Ryu?" asked Jun.

"It's those turtle guys. They seem to be talking to somebody. Some freak in armor."

"You're right and they look pretty serious." said Joe.

"Yeah, at little TOO serious." said Jinpei.

"This time, we're gonna stop you for good, Shredder!" said Leo.

"Yeah, you can count on that!" said Ralph.

The Shredder laughs. "Fools! Without the other turtles, you're nothing!"

"We'll see!" said Leo. He then does a jump kick at Shredder but it gets avoided. Leo then attempts to slash at him with his katannas but they're blocked by Shredder's spikes. Shredder then kicks him in the chest, knocking him down. After he gets up, Leo then does a jump kick of his own but Shredder catches it and throws Leo into the other turtles, knocking them all down.

"That's it!" said Raph. "This creep is mine!"

"We gotta work together, guys!" said Donnie. "Come on!" All the four turtles approach the Shredder.

Back at the God Phoenix, Joe, Jun, Jinpei, and Ryu watch as the fight goes.

"They look like they're having a hard time." said Joe.

"You're right. I think we should help them out." said Jun.

"Yeah, they're our friends after all." said Jinpei.

"But what about Ken?" asked Ryu. "He's still inside the mecha."

"I'm sure Ken can take care of himself." said Joe. "We'll let him know when we need his help."

Inside of the Scorpion mecha, Ken continues to look for the hiding Katse, while figting many Galactor members on the way. "Come out, Katse!" he yelled. "It's time to finish this!" He then continues his search.

Meanwhile, back on the rooftop, the Turtles are having no luck against the Shredder. They all lay beaten in front of him.

"Fools! You're no match for me! No matter how hard you try, nothing will change!" said Shredder. Suddenly, a flying figure jumps from the sky and into the Shredder, who barely blocks it. "What is this!"

The figure is Joe, who is then joined by Jun and Jinpei. "We came here to clean away the mess here." said Joe. "That means you."

Shredder laughs. "So the turtles do have allies after all. Fine, I could use a good challenge."

"Guys…be careful!" said Leo as he gets up. "That's the Shredder and he's stronger than you think!"

"So _this_ guy is the Shredder?" said Jinpei.

"Yeah. He was the head of the Foot Clan before Karai took over."

"Just leave it to us for now." said Joe.

"Hm! Go ahead and attack!" said Shredder. Joe rushes forward with a group of punches but they're all avoided. Shredder counters with a kick the chest that knocks Joe back.

"Damn it! He's good! I can tell!" said Joe who quickly gets back up. This time he's joined by Jun and Jinpei and all three start fighting Shredder but are not able to land any successful hits to him, even when they use their weapons. Eventually, he gains the upper hand and knocks away all of three them with his powerful hits.

"We're getting creamed here." said Jun as she gets up. "I don't know how much we can take."

"Yeah!" said Jinpei. "We need big bro's help!"

"Well I'm not giving up!" said Joe. "I still got some left in me!"

"Joe, no!" said Jun. However, Joe ignores her and goes after the Shredder. He jumps and throws more feather shurikens at Shredder but they're merely avoided. As soon as he regains his balance, however, Joe lands a powerful punch to the face, knocking the Shredder back a few steps. He then attempts to punch again but the Shredder catches his arm and slams Joe down numerous times.

"Joe!" yells Raph. He runs to stop the Shredder who throws Joe into him. They all check on Joe.

"He's unconscious." said Leo.

"Oh no! Joe!" said Jinpei. He then looks angrily at Shredder, who laughs at his enemies. "You're not gonna away with this!" He then charges at Shredder, followed by the turtles and Jun.

Ryu continues to witness the fight from the God Phoenix. He sees his friends fighting a losing battle and realizes that there's no hope for them in this situation.

"They're getting creamed badly." said Ryu. "And Ken still hadn't shown up yet. I gotta let him know anyway." He then calls Ken through his wristband. "This is G-5! Ken, can you hear me?"

Ken, still inside of the Scorpion mecha, responds to Ryu's call. "This is G-1. What is it now?"

"The others are getting their butts kicked pretty badly."

"What! What do you mean? By who?"

"By some freak in armor! He's beating up the turtles and our team members. Joe is badly hurt and it looks like he's knocked out completely. We need some help Ken. Now would be a good time."

"But…I still haven't found Katse yet! If we leave right now, he might escape!"

"I know you're finding Katse but this is really urgent. It doesn't look good for any of them, not even for Jun or Jinpei. If we wait any longer, it could be very bad for them."

Ken then looks in anger, as if he's really making a tough decision.

Back at the fight, the heroes are still losing against the Shredder. Now in worse shape then earlier, they now seem to be unable to continue while the Shredder stands strong. "I expected a much better challenge than this. Oh well! Guess I should dispatch all of you then."

"Where's…big bro?" said Jinpei as lays on the ground.

As the Shredder prepares to finish off his enemies, a voice yells "Father!" He turns around and sees Karai.

"Karai?" said Shredder. "What are you…?"

"Father!" said Karai. "Your hatred has taken control over you. Please, open your eyes and see where it has brought you."

"You dare ally with our enemies, Karai? You disgrace the name of the Foot Clan!"

"No father! It is you who have disgraced us and I will stop you if I have to." Karai then takes out her katannas.

"Wait, so that guy is her father?" asked Jun.

"At least that's what she believes." said Mikey.

The Shredder then goes after Karai who remains on the defensive. However, Shredder breaks through the defense and kicks Karai in the stomach, knocking her down. Shredder then approaches, saying "I thought I taught you better than this, Karai." The Shredder then attempts to deliver another blow but it gets interrupted by the flying boomerang. "What? Who's that?" yells the Shredder. Everyone turn to look and saw that it was Ken, standing over the unconscious Joe, who slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey…Ken…you made it." said Joe.

Ken then walks forward to the Shredder as everyone looks at him. "Whatever problems you have with my friends, you can take'em up with me now!"

The Shredder laughs at the comments. "What makes you think you'll fare any better than them?" he said.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on!"

"Does this guy got guts or is he just crazy?" whispered Mikey.

"Fool!" Shredder then launches forward to Ken who "vanishes" with a jump and strikes with a kick as he comes down. The Shredder blocks it, however. He then launches forward at Ken again, with punches and kicks that Ken avoids. Ken jumps over Shredder afterwards. Ken knows he'll have to be swift to be able to hit Shredder.

"You're quick but that's not gonna last long." said Shredder. He then punches Ken who blocks it but still gets knocked back a few feet back. Ken avoids more punches before finally countering with a flip kick to the face. This knocks Shredder back but also made him angrier and he would then respond with a kick of his own, knocking Ken down. Not willing to give up, Ken gets back up and is about to attack again however, a grappling wire ties up one of Shredder's leg. The grappling wire came from Joe's gun. With the Shredder distracted, Ken now takes the opportunity to attack, hitting him with a number of high flying kicks. The turtles then start attacking the Shredder until he falls off of the building, released from Joe's wire.

With the Shredder seemingly out, Jinpei sits down and sighs in relief. "I guess it's finally over, right?" he said.

"Not quite!" said Leo.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Joe.

"Wait and see!" said Raph. As expected from the turtles, the Shredder rises up again, but this time, he grows in size, just like in the turtles last encounter with him. He grows taller than the building, looking at his enemies.

"Ha ha ha! Did you think that was the end of me, you puny runt?" said the Shredder. "I am the Shredder! There's no way you can get rid of me!" He then raises his fist and slams it on the building, crushing it. Fortunately, the ninjas and Karai manage to avoid the attack. While they hide from the Shredder behind a building, Ryu flies the God Phoenix towards them, telling them to get in, in which they do. Afterwards, they fly into the air, out of the Shredder's reach.

While inside of the God Phoenix, everyone talk about their next attack. "Well, that was close!" said Mikey. "Thanks for coming in for us, Ryu."

"No problem!" said Ryu.

"Good thing he can't fly." said Donnie. "We should definitely use this to our advantage."

"Yeah." said Joe. He then runs over to the Bird Missile button. "I think we still got enough Bird Missiles left. So let's light him up!"

"Right!" said Ryu. He then turns the God Phoenix to face the Shredder. Joe presses the Bird Missile button to shoot three missiles at him but the Shredder dodges them. As they get closer, however, Ryu tries to turn the ship to fly back into the air but the Shredder catches them before they could get too far.

"This is where you all die by my hands!" said the Shredder. He then laughs as he starts crushing the God Phoenix in his hand.

The God Phoenix slowly starts cracking due to the force of the Shredders grip. Everyone soon began to lose their balance. "Oh no!" said Ken. "The God Phoenix can't take too much pressure!"

"Look!" said Donnie as he points upwards at the top of the cracking ship. "Its gonna be crush to pieces if we don't do something!"

"What are we gonna do, big bro?" said Jinpei.

"This is too much to handle!" said Karai. "We'll just have to abandon the ship fast!"

"But there's no other way out of here!" said Ken.

"We're done for!" yelled Mikey.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Time to Strike

The turtles have met up with their arch-enemy Shredder and despite putting up a lot of effort to defeat him, they're no match for the evil warrior. However, with the help of Karai and the Science Ninja Team, it appears that they have the advantage…but not for long.

Casey and April look from a distance away, seeing the Shredder crushing the God Phoenix. "I recognize that armor." said April. "It's the Shredder's!"

"Yeah, no doubt." said Casey. "And he's got that ship in his grip tightly. I'm surprised the ship can withstand that much pressure for that long."

"Well what are we gonna do?" said April. "Whoever's in that ship is gonna die!"

Inside of the scorpion-mecha, Berg Katse is looking at what's happening on his monitor. "Ha ha ha! This is great!" he said. "This just maybe the moment I've been waiting for! The Science Ninja Team gets destroyed along with the God Phoenix! This is perfect! Good thing I've lived long enough to see this day!"

Back in the God Phoenix, the ship's condition worsens as the lights start blinking. "This is too much!" said Jun.

"I'm…not gonna go down like this!" said Raph.

The Shredder laughs as grabs tightly on the God Phoenix as it cracks. However, suddenly out of nowhere, two ninja stars fly to Shredder's knee, exploding on it. This explosion causes the Shredder let go of the God Phoenix. Now finally free, the heroes fly into the air to see where the ninja stars came from.

"Who or what did that?" asked Jinpei. Ryu uses the radar and discovers that the person who threw the stars was the Splinter. The turtles and team cheer in excitement for him.

"How can you forget the ninja exploding stars? Haven't you learned anything from last time?" said Splinter as he laughs.

"Good thing that's over with!" said Mikey. "I knew he'd come for us!"

"Yeah right!" said the turtles, sarcastically.

"Okay, now let's get back to business!" said Joe. He then runs back to the Bird Missile button while Ryu changes the God Phoenix to face an injured Shredder.

"Blast it!" said an angry Shredder. "Who dare interfere…!" He then looks and sees Splinter from a distance. "That rat! Why you…!" As he is about to attack, he gets hit in the other leg by a Bird Missile.

"He's going down this time for sure!" said Joe. He shoots two more missiles, destroying both of Shredder's arms. "I got a perfect shot now!" said Joe. "I'm taking it!" Without hesitation, Joe pushes the button, sending one more Bird Missile at the Shredder. It hits right in the center, destroying the armor and sending Shredder's Utrom body flying away. The Shredder has been defeated once again.

Everyone in the ship (except Karai) rejoice with excitement that their hard battle is over. April and Casey also rejoice over the victory. "Well, it looks like the Shredder has been shredded once again." said Leo.

"Hold on second everyone!" said Ken. "Katse's still down there. Now that we have no more distractions, we should take this opportunity to unmask him."

"He's right." said Joe.

"Ryu! Lower us back down to Katse's scorpion-mecha so I can find him!"

"Gotcha!" said Ryu.

Katse is watching on his monitor as he sees the God Phoenix coming closer to his mecha. "Not so fast, Science Ninja Team!" he says with a cocky smile. He then presses the trans-dimensional button to teleport to the Gatchaman universe.

"What? No!" said an angry Ken. "He's escaped again! Damn it! And we were so close!"

"Ken, calm down!" said Leo.

"Yeah, Ken. We'll catch him someday." said Joe. "I know we will."

Ken slowly calms down, knowing that they did at least accomplished something today.

Ryu flies the God Phoenix to where Splinter is standing. All of the heroes bow to Splinter as way to thank him as Splinter bows back. "Thanks a lot, Master Splinter." said Leo.

"I am proud of all you." said Splinter. "Science Ninja Team, you are always welcomed here."

"It's a pleasure fighting along side all of you." said Ken. "May you all become successful in your future adventures."

"Same to you as well." said Leo, as he and Ken shake hands.

"Be prepared, as he will always come back." said Karai as she jumps off the ship.

"That may be true but we will stand together, no matter what." said Leo. "Good luck on finding Katse." Ken nods.

Donnie then takes out the trans-dimensional stick and teleports the God Phoenix and the Science Ninja Team to their world. "Well this is where we'll say our goodbyes." said Ken.

"Yeah. Take care, team." said Leo.

"You too, guys." said Ken.

"Ha! You're a real trooper, Joe!" said Raph.

"Thanks, Raph! Same to you." said Joe.

"You'll always be our friends." said Leo. "And thanks for everything you've done."

The Science Ninja Team then let the Ninja Turtles off the ship on top of a building. They each wave at each other as the God Phoenix flies away.

"Gonna miss those guys." said Mikey.

"Not!" said Donnie. "You're gonna miss those costumes."

"Let's say we get some pizza when we get back." said Leo.

"Ha ha! That's what I'm talking about!" said Mikey.

Donnie then pushes the trans-dimensional button to send them back.

The End.


End file.
